


Claimed By The Clown Prince

by Sigyn01



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: !AlphaJoker, !OmegaHarleyQuinn, !OmegaReader, Claiming Bites, Explicit Smut, F/F, F/M, Joker is a sex God, Knotting, Multi, Omega heat cycles, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigyn01/pseuds/Sigyn01
Summary: In the midst of her heat, the Clown Prince takes his second Queen!
Relationships: The Joker/Reader Harley Quinn/Reader The Joker/Harley Quinn/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Claimed By The Clown Prince

I looked at the clock above the mantle of our large mansion and it read 12:36am. Mommy and Daddy were out handling some business at the club and weren't expected to be home till dawn. I sat in our living room watching tv thinking about how my life had changed in the year I had been with the notorious Joker and Harley Quinn, and how much happier I was being their “little baby”. They both had “Mommy” and “Daddy” kinks which was fine by me as I enjoyed the attention they showered on me.

I was at Club Ha around a year ago when Mommy had spotted me at the bar ordering a drink and had asked me to dance. She looked gorgeous in her gold and black dress that night and her perfect breasts were flawlessly showcased in the low cut neckline. We danced for over an hour as I progressively got more turned on by her sweet Omega scent. Being an Omega myself I was glad that I was unmated which left the door open for Daddy.

Alphas can have more than one Omega but Omegas can only have one Alpha, and I wanted that Alpha to be Daddy. Before I met them, I had no friends, no family and no future but that was all changed. With them, I was their treasured baby which I honestly didn't mind cuz the sex was AMAZING! Daddy's monster hit me in all the right spots and Mommy tasted like cotton candy and I was addicted to both. If I was actually being truthful, I was hopelessly in love with them and my life here was as easy as breathing. It was as if I was always supposed to end up here which made all 3 of us happy.

I thought back to the day is been reborn into our family with a grateful heart. Mommy and Daddy had taken me to Daddy's warehouse and led me to a platform over top of 9 vats of acid. The whole thing reeked and was very dirty, but this was the place of my true birth.

“Will you die for us, Baby?” Daddy said placing a hand under my chin.  
“Of course, Daddy I love you both,” I said glancing back and forth between them.  
“Will you live for us?,” Mommy said putting a hand on my shoulder.  
“Yes, Mommy I'm your baby girl,” I said smiling at her.  
“Don't say anything you don't mean here. Do you want this?,” he said putting a hand on my other shoulder.  
“More than anything, Daddy. Please let me be with you always,” I said placing my hands over theirs.  
“What do ya say, Harls? Should we keep her?,” he said looking at Mommy.  
“Well, we already love her, Puddin. So I say yes,” she said smiling excitedly at him.

They had taken that moment to push me off the ledge and into the vat below. The chemicals had made my skin as pale as theirs and dyed my hair permanently purple, Daddy's favorite color, to which he'd been enormously pleased. They had decided to name me Princess, which represented the complete death of my old life. Mommy had taken me shopping after we got cleaned up and got me some new clothes and accessories. I touched the necklace I wore that said “Property of Joker” in gold letters and sighed contentedly, feeling as if they were sitting here with me.

I had grown up in a state orphanage which meant that up until I found them I'd had no one to care for me and love me. But, now I had them and they were always never more than a text away from me if I needed anything. With them, I finally had a real family and I considered myself the luckiest 22 year old girl in Gotham.

I switched off the tv and walked towards my room thinking about Daddy's scent and how it had drawn me to him. That perfect mix of coffee and sweet cigars laced with pure Alpha pheromones was intoxicating and both soothed and aroused me at the same time and would become more potent when Daddy was in one of his ruts. It never ceases to turn me on how wild he could get in bed, especially when he fucked Mommy through her heats. Daddy had told me a month ago to stop taking my suppressants cuz he was ready to give me my first rutting. My heat was due to start anytime now which is why Daddy wanted me to sleep in my room rather than in my usual spot in their bed.

I passed by a few of Daddy's men on my way down the hall and entered my room. I took off my purple tank and shorts set and went into my bathroom to start my bath water. While the tub filled up, I stood in front of my full length mirror admiring myself. Daddy had put a tattoo over my left breast that said “Daddy's Lil Baby”, I had a letter “J” on my right cheekbone and “Property of Joker” in big black letters just over the mound between my legs. I loved my new look it made me feel truly beautiful just like Mommy and Daddy.

I killed the faucet and took out my braided pigtails and sank into the water, feeling the heat soak into my muscles. My lower back and abdomen had ached all day and it felt good, helping me to relax. I washed my hair and body and then sat in the tub for a few more minutes before pulling the plug and stepping out. I knew Daddy had positioned cameras equipped with audio in my rooms and felt safe knowing he could listen and watch me on his phone when he wasn't here, a security measure he'd set up for me in case the stupid old bat showed up. 

I toweled off and walked into my massive closet sitting at my vanity table and reached for my hair dryer, turning it on. After my hair was dry, I brushed the tangles out and looked at all the pretty dresses Mommy had got me, mostly all green to match Daddy's hair cus I had asked for green. I walked back into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and went into my spacious bedroom. The room was painted green, with a bunch of “Ha Ha's” on them floor to ceiling and I had a huge fireplace and big window next to the door and my California king bed on the far wall. I padded across my marble floor to my bed, killing the lights and burrowed under my purple silk sheets. I looked up at my ceiling above my bed staring at the picture of Mommy and Daddy feeling very much loved like they were watching over me and slowly drifted of to sleep.

************************************************************

I awoke sweating, kicking off my covers my skin overly sensitive. A pool of slick was on the bed beneath me and my body trembled. I moaned out in pain as a cramp hit and stumbled out of bed making my way to my window , throwing it open to let some of the crisp Autumn air in. I staggered back towards my bed when a cramp hit sending me to my knees, whimpering as the slick leaked down my thighs. My bedside clock said 4am, which meant I had another 3 and a half hours before Mommy and Daddy got home. Great timing, I thought. A huge cramp hit me and I practically shrieked Daddy's name as I tumbled onto my left side facing the door. 

************************************************************

The clock said 6:30am and I was in agony. I lay there on the floor curled into a ball as my Omega heat raged. A huge cramp hit me, dragging all the air out of my lungs as the slick poured out between my legs and tears to stream from my eyes. I screamed Daddy's name sobbing as the pain was starting to become unbearable. My sweat and slick drenched body quivered with raw need as the sunlight slowly filtered into the room. The door swung open and 2 of Daddy's men entered stopping in their tracks, uttering curses as my heat scent hit their noses. I recognized them as Mac and Sal, both panting as if they'd just ran a mile.

“Shit; it's freezing in here. Princess, are you alright?,” Sal said closing the window.  
“Where's Daddy?,” I ground out as another cramp hit.  
“Is it your heat?,” he said squatting down next to me.  
“Yes,” I whimpered as more slick flowed out of me.  
“When did it start?,” Sal said looking a bit panicked.  
“Over 2 hours ago. Need Daddy please!,” I cried shaking violently.  
“Call the boss and tell him his bitch is in heat,” he said looking at Mac before making a hasty exit.  
“Need Daddy please!,” I repeated screaming as another cramp hit.  
“Boss; you gotta come home…. I know that but…. It's Princess…. No boss she's in heat…. Yeah it looks bad she's naked on the floor and the window was open,” he said into his phone pacing the room.

His next sentence was cut off by another cramp causing me to scream out for Daddy turning me into a sobbing mess.

“Boss we didn't know she was gonna….we were watching her boss…. But…. Ok I'll tell her,” he said ending the call. “Princess, Mr. J said he's on his way and that we should get you off this cold floor,” he said reaching for me.  
“No! Only Mommy and Daddy can touch me! You know Daddy's rules!,” I said swatting his hands away and kicking at him. “Get out!!,” I added rolling over on my other side.

I heard him huff in frustration muttering to himself about me being a stubborn brat and his heavy footfalls followed by my door slamming shut as he retreated out of the room. I sobbed as the pain continued to rob me of all rational thought crying out for Daddy in broken tears. Another cramp hit me like a freight train tearing another scream out of me as my body convulsed in agony. I shook from head to toe, tears flowing freely and pooling on the floor under my cheek as the heat continued to rage. My breathing was labored as I sobbed violently and my mind became delirious with pain. The slick between my legs poured out coating my skin and puddling beneath my body.

I lost track of how long I lay there; wracked in misery. It could've been minutes or hours I didn't know before the door swung open slamming into the wall with a loud thud. I smelled the all too familiar scent of him and heard his cane clanging against the floor followed by his guns and the feral snarl that followed along with a string of angry curses from behind me. His sweet scent hit my nose as another big cramp plowed through me and I screamed as the pain jackniffed into me, his name coming out as a desperate pleading prayer on my parched lips.

“Shh; Daddy's here Princess. I'm gonna take care of ya,” he purred coming closer kneeling down. “Ah fuck; you're burning up, baby doll,” he said turning me over to face him.

He looked down at me glaring when he saw my tear soaked face, his pale blue eyes dilated, his metal teeth shining in the sunlit room his jaw clenching. His pale skin and tattoos shone through the half opened maroon tuxedo shirt he wore and his bright green hair hung down framing his flawlessly beautiful face. I let out a weak whimper and clawed my way up his body to nuzzle into the scent glands at the base of his neck and felt his arms pull me into their embrace.

“Daddy; it hurts so bad, please make it stop,” I sobbed pitifully against him.  
“I know baby, Daddy will make it all better, just hold on,” he purred hooking his arm under my knees lifting me off the floor.

He carried me over to the bed and gently placed me in it stepping back to remove his clothes. The low growls echoed off the walls as he practically tore the fabric in his haste to get it off before kicking off his shoes and sending them flying across the room and climbing into bed. He brushed stray strands of hair out of my face as his ruby lips claimed mine in a savage kiss. My hands flew into his hair as the sweet taste of him invaded my mouth in a sloppy mingling of tongues and teeth. With a muffled snarl he broke the kiss and shimmied down my body placing himself between my legs.

“You smell fucking fabulous, my Omega, Daddy wants some,” he cooed looking down at my body. “Mmm; all this for me? Give Daddy his candy, baby,” he purred settling himself between my thighs.

He placed my legs over his shoulders and dove in, burying his face into my core, lapping at the slick growling as his fingers dug into my thighs. His lips closed around my entrance and he began to suck hard at the waves of moisture, his hands jerking my legs towards his hungry mouth and his nails digging into my flesh. His eyes were black with lust and his hair brushed against my skin snarling and growling into my core like a feral animal. The wild look in his eyes both frightened me and turned me on more at the same time. I was lost in pleasure as he continued his assault on my body unable to tear my gaze away from his as the sensations tore through me causing me to chant out his name over and over in a long frantic breath. I came hard when his teeth grazed my clit throwing my head back with a shriek as the bliss crashed over me. He rode me through my orgasm before pulling back and licking his lips.

“Your heat slick tastes divine, baby, Daddy likes,” he said looking up at me.

He lapped up the remainder of the slick before getting to his knees and slamming his fully erect monster into me.

“Oh yes; Daddy, thank you, thank you…. Oh fuck thank you,” I gasped finally feeling the fullness of him in me.  
“Relax; baby, Daddy's gonna make you feel good,” he snarled slamming into me again.

His hands wrapped around my throat as he set a brutal pace forceful enough to bruise my cervix, his teeth bared growling fiercely with each punishing thrust. I began to see spots as my oxygen supply was cut off but I didn't give a shit. I needed him more than I needed air to breathe and his huge monster drilled into my g-spot making me clench around him as the pleasure pooled low in my belly. The bed frame protested loudly as the headboard slammed against the wall and the sound of skin slapping skin and the obscene sound of my slick gushing around his monster filled the room mixing with his loud snarls and growls. His labored breathing was forced between his clenched teeth as he hammered into me with extreme brute force. He released my throat and grabbed my legs angling them up to allow him to thrust deeper as I desperately pulled air back into my lungs.

“Who's your Daddy?,” he growled glaring down at me.  
“Joker,” I keened at him meeting his gaze panting heavily.  
“Who owns you?,” he demanded punctuating each word with a hard thrust.  
“Joker,” I moaned out raking my nails down his chest.  
“Who's pussy is this?,” he shouted slamming my cervix hard.  
“JOKER!!,” I screamed arching my back and grabbing fistfuls of bedding.  
“Fucking right, you delicious doll,” he snarled at me panting. “Gonna fill you up with my pups, Princess,” he cackled throwing his head back.  
“I love you. I love you. Ah fuck, I love you Daddy!,” I moaned feeling him begin to swell within me.  
“Say it again, baby,” he purred showing his metal teeth.  
“I love you, Daddy,” I repeated rocking my hips up to meet his.  
“AGAIN!!,” he ordered slamming me harder.  
“I LOVE YOU DADDY!,” I screeched tearing holes into my sheets.  
“Ahh; fucking hell dollface,” he groaned pushing my legs onto his shoulders.

He picked up even more speed, his hips pummeling into mine with an almost superhuman strength. I could feel his knot begin to catch on my walls as the pleasure ratcheted up and loud moans were torn from my lungs. His growling moans and heavy breathing mixed together as he glared down at me becoming more of a beast than a man and I reveled in his ferocity as he took me, chasing both our releases. Sweat covered his body and soaked his hairline as the brutal fucking continued.

“Taking Daddy's cock like a real trooper…. Fuck! You want my big knot little Omega?,” he growled biting into my left calf.  
“Yes Alpha yes! Oh Daddy please!,” I begged writhing beneath him.  
“You're so good for me; baby, so good for Daddy,” he purred reaching between my legs to rub my clit.  
“Fuck yes, I'm Daddy's girl,” I cried out digging my fingers into the mattress.  
“You want my mark; Princess? Want Daddy to claim you?,” he said his face contorting into a grimace.  
“More than anything, Daddy. Take me, I'm all yours, take me, take me, take me please!,” I chanted gripping his thighs hard.

He released my legs uttering an inhuman sound and leaned in grabbing a fistful of my hair and yanking my head harshly to the side causing a painful sting on my scalp and sank his teeth into the bonding gland at the base of my neck, breaking the skin and marking me as his. A soul shattering orgasm detonated inside me as the “bond high” took me for a ride. His hips stuttered and after a few more brutally hard thrusts I felt his knot pop locking our bodies together. He let out a deafening shout as he came his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth wide open as he filled me with his seed. He rode us through our orgasms before collapsing on top of me panting heavily in my ear in the aftermath of our mating. I wrapped my arms around him stroking his back as we lay there chests heaving against each other. We stayed like that until our breathing returned to normal. He lifted his head and gave me the biggest most radiant smile he'd ever bestowed on me.

“Well; that went well don't you think, Princess?,” he chuckled placing a tender kiss on my lips.  
“Definitely; you're a real sex god, Daddy,” I purred slicking his hair back from his face and smiling.  
“I fucking love you; baby. You put a lil extra steam in my stride,” he said laughing triumphantly sliding his arms under my body.

He rolled taking me with him holding me tight to him till he was on his back with me on top of his body. I tried adjusting my right leg and hissed as his knot jostled inside me. The sharp pain of that action jolted me out of my post orgasm high for the barest of moments and earned me a sharp stinging slap to my rear.

“Easy; Princess, let Daddy do it,” he hummed in my ear pressing my face into his chest.

I relaxed my limbs and he rearranged our bodies so that we were both comfortable then put his arms around me stroking my back gently as he hummed a tune softly in my ear. I nuzzled further into his embrace and closed my eyes listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beating. I heard heels on the floor coming from the hall getting closer and lifted my lids to see Mommy running towards us, her breasts and pigtails bouncing as she ran, her guns swinging in their holsters. She wrinkled her nose as the scent assailed her stopping just a few feet inside the doorway.

“I came as soon as I could, how's Princess?,” she said looking at him concern lacing her voice.  
“She's all fine now; but you're gonna have to handle things for a few days Harls. I need to get her through her heat,” he said grinning running his fingers over my bonding gland.  
“Yay! We have matching marks! You're never gettin’ rid of us now, Princess,” she squealed excitedly clapping her hands.  
“I love you, Mommy,” I said softly blowing her a kiss.  
“Awe; baby, I love you too. Do you need anything, Pumpkin Pie?,” she said stepping closer to the bed.  
“Mommy; can I have some water please?,” I croaked out my voice raw and hoarse.  
“Of course hun, I'll be right back. You want anything, Puddin?,” she said shifting her gaze to him.  
“Make that a double, dollface,” he said kissing my hair.

She skipped out of the room singing and I put my head back down on his chest feeling drained but happy. He gently stroked my hair whispering sweet promises in my ear as we waited for his knot to go down. Mommy soon returned carrying 2 bottles of water and leapt into the bed. She helped Daddy sit me up so that I was straddling his lap, his back resting against the headboard. She opened a bottle and held it to my lips as Daddy began chugging his. I downed half the bottle in one gulp not realizing just how thirsty I was before pulling back my head. Her hands smoothed out my hair and I leaned in placing a kiss on her lips.

“Mommy; Daddy, I love you both so much and I'm so lucky to be here. I'm nothing without you,” I said glancing back and forth between them.  
“None of that now, Princess. You're everything to us,” he said gently kissing my forehead.  
“That's right; you are, Pumpkin and you're ours forever,” Mommy said stroking my back.  
“Mommy; since Daddy marked me here on this side, can you put your name on the other side here?,” I said pointing to my bonding gland on the other side of my neck. “I wanna wear your mark too,” I said looking at her beautiful face.  
“Oh Sweetie,” she said putting her arms around me with tears forming in her sparkling blue eyes. “Of course I'll mark you too. But we'll wait till after your heat is over, though,” she said softly kissing my neck.  
“She truly is ours isn't she Harls?,” Daddy said dazzling me with another brilliant smile. “Now; let's get her cleaned up and put her to bed,” he said gently easing me off his deflated knot.  
“I wanna cuddle her, Puddin so can we just take her to bed with us?,” she said wrapping the sheet from the bed around me.  
“Oh I do too doll,” he said getting up and throwing on his boxers. “Come to Daddy,” he said holding out his arms with a huge grin on his face.

I crawled to the edge of the bed and he scooped me up and carried me from the room as Mommy fretted about the room before joining us. He shouted for Frost as he ascended the stairs heading towards the master bedroom. Mommy followed behind us carrying the rest of his things, her heels clicking softly on the floor humming a tune. We entered the room and he carried me to the bed and sat me down gently on it. She dropped his stuff down on the floor by the bed and gave me a kiss before retreating into the bathroom and I heard the sound of the water being turned on.

“Yeah, boss,” Frost said entering the room.  
“I wanna know who you had in charge of watching Princess last night,” Daddy said striding over to him.  
“Sal and Mac. Mac said she was laying there for 2 hours before they heard her screaming. I told Sal not to let her out of his sight and to call you at the slightest sign of a heat,” he said looking at Daddy with a serious expression on his face.  
“Bring them up here, let's have a lil chit chat,” Daddy sneered at him pacing the floor.  
“I thought you might want that,” he said motioning to the door. “Let's go boys,” he ordered sternly beckoning with his hand.

Mac and Sal walked into the room the second the words were out of his mouth, both standing in front of Frost looking apprehensive. I felt the bed dip behind me and felt Mommy's breasts press into my back as her arms wrapped me up in a protective embrace. I put my hands over hers and leaned back against her resting my head on her shoulder. I watched Daddy circle the men like a predator as his icy cold stare bored into them.

“Princess; tell Daddy what happened before I came home. I wanna hear everything,” he purred never taking his eyes off them.  
“My heat started around 4 this morning, so I got up and opened the window cuz I was too hot. And; when I went to go get back into bed my cramps started and it hurt so bad I couldn't move so I had to lie down on the floor. It was 6:30 before anyone heard me and then Mac and Sal were in there and Sal said ‘call the boss and tell him his bitch is in heat’ and left me there and Mac said you said he should get me off the floor and tried to touch me but I smacked his hands away cuz only you and Mommy are allowed to touch me. And; then he called me a 'stubborn brat’ and slammed out of my room and left me there too,” I said knowing that Daddy would want to hear the truth. “I was where I was when you found me the whole time, Daddy,” I said squeezing Mommy's hands.  
“TWO AND A HALF HOURS!,” he shouted causing the men to jump and Frost to flinch. “Two and a half hours my baby lay there on the cold floor. Two and a half hours my Princess was screaming her head off in pain before you 2 assholes even thought to check on her,” he said gesturing to me. “TWO AND A HALF HOURS…. Before I got the call to come home,” he said stopping in front of Sal. “You you you you called her a bitch, didn't ya? You called my precious baby a BITCH!,” he snarled grabbing him harshly by the throat with one of his hands. “And you tried to touch her. You wanted to put your hands on my Princess….. MY PROPERTY!!!,” he bellowed pointing to Mac getting angrier by the second.  
“She coulda caught her death, Puddin. It's cold outside,” Mommy said placing her cheek against mine and holding me tighter.  
“Oh yes she could've. She was burning up when I got here,” Daddy said releasing Sal and walking towards us slicking his hair back.  
“My poor Pumpkin,” Mommy choked out on a broken whimper.

Daddy snarled as he climbed into bed and crawled over to us. I yawned as the lack of sleep caught up to me and my heavy lids threatened to close as she began rocking me like an infant while stroking my hair. He noticed me beginning to drift off and turned my face towards his bringing his hands to my cheeks. I leaned in giving him a kiss with my eyes full of devotion and tucked a loose strand of his hair behind his ear smiling at him sleepily.

“You're my second Queen of Gotham; Princess, and this is your crown,” he said tracing my claiming mark with his index finger causing the men to gasp in surprise. “I'll take care of this, don't you worry, baby,” he purred grazing his fingertips down the sides of my face with a smile.  
“ I know you will,” I said pulling his face closer to mine. “Cuz you're the best….. Daddy…. In the…. Whole fucking world,” I said punctuating each with pecking kisses to his lips causing him to cackle and muss my hair.

I smiled as he leaned up kissing my forehead sharing a glance with Mommy before crawling out of bed. He threw on his pants and began taking his rings off, something he only did for a fight, setting them down on the bedside table looking at the men with an angry snarl causing both to whimper softly with genuine fear in their eyes. He grabbed his guns off the floor sliding the straps over his bare shoulders and sat down on the edge of the bed putting his bare feet into his shoes. He turned back to us and gave us a dazzling smile as he stood.

“Give Princess a bath and get her tucked in she needs her rest dollface. Baby; Daddy will be back before you wake up, I promise,” he purred flipping a stray strand of his hair back. “Come on boys, we're going for a walk,” he snarled striding towards the door.

Frost corralled the men out following Daddy before shutting the door leaving Mommy and I alone in the room. She crawled out of bed and took my hands leading me to stand and took off the sheet I was wrapped in throwing it by the door. She led me into the bathroom and started some bath water then began getting undressed. She took her pigtails out and combed her fingers through her hair as the tub filled up before placing her hands on my face and pressing her lips to mine. I put my arms around her hungry for more and pressed my body against hers as our tongues danced in our mouths.

She broke the kiss and turned off the faucet pulling me in to sink down next to her in the steamy hot water. I straddled her lap and ran my tongue over her bottom lip and sealed my mouth over hers with a moan running my hands down to cup her breasts. After all the stuff that happened today, I needed her, needed to feel and taste her. She moaned when I flicked her nipples with my thumbs and deepened the kiss threading her fingers in my hair.

I trailed my hand down her body to her core as my mouth left wet sloppy kisses down her jaw and neck to her ample breasts. My fingers found her clit as I wrapped my lips around her left nipple swirling my tongue around it dragging a moan from her. My fingers rubbed her clit as I slowly licked my way to the other nipple taking it gently between my teeth the way she likes it. Her hips ground against my hand and she threw her head back gasping and keening against my touch.

“Mommy, can I have some candy please? I wanna make you come,” I mumbled against her skin.  
“Oh yes, Pumpkin,” she moaned pushing me off her to sit on the wide ledge of the tub resting her back against the wall. 

I took up a kneeling position between her knees and lifted her legs over my shoulders wrapping my arms around her thighs and using my hands to open her folds. I licked a slow path from bottom to top closing my lips over her clit with a contented purr coming from my lungs. Her hands flew into my hair as her sweetness met my tongue laving at her clit before moving to thrust into her entrance. The taste of cotton candy flooded my mouth and I greedily sucked at it like an animal causing her to cry out and her breathing to stutter.

“Your candy tastes so good, Mommy, I could eat you all day,” I cooed sliding 2 fingers into her.  
“That's it, baby. Make Mommy feel good,” she gasped locking her gaze to mine.

Her eyes were blown wide with lust her lips parted and her chest rapidly rising and falling. I flattened my tongue on her clit and licked it hard as my fingers curled towards her g-spot. I wanted her to come. I needed her to come. Again. And again. And again. I was so drunk on her I couldn't think straight. The way her back arched off the wall. The way her bottom lip trembled slightly at my touch. The way her fingers felt digging into my scalp. My entire world centered on her dripping hot core and I growled into her ferociously causing her to whimper.

I shook my head violently from side to side dragging her clit over my tongue as my fingers pumped furiously into her, hitting her g-spot as her candy coated my tongue and she bucked her hips up to meet my thrusts moaning out my name. My heat cramps began again but I ignored them mindless to everything but her moaning as I hungrily licked and sucked at her.

“ I love your candy, I'll never get enough, so sweet for your baby. I live for this taste, Mommy,” I moaned into her core pressing my tongue harder against her.  
“Yes; Pumpkin… don't stop… Mommy's good girl… fuck yeah,” she moaned tugging my hair.  
“I love you Mommy, you're my everything too,” I said burying my face into her dragging her hips forward to meet my tongue.  
“Yes; Princess right there,” she whimpered as my tongue slipped in to find her g-spot.

I found her clit with my thumb and rubbed it fast and hard as my tongue ravished her entrance. The sound of 2 distant gunshots could be heard in the background as her pants, moans, and screams echoed off the walls as I relentlessly drove her to her release. My mind went hazy with primal desire when she began squirting onto my tongue causing me to growl into her core as I sucked up every drop I could get, the sweet hot liquid running down my chin. I placed my free hand under her ass lifting it up to eye level to angle my tongue in deeper and heard a strangled moan escape her lips.

“Fuck; Princess…. So fucking good…. That's right Make me come…. Mommy's sweet baby,” she wailed out sliding down a bit.

Her legs flew open and she flattened her feet on the ledge using them to help me keep her in that position as I mercilessly tongue fucked her, my pace never slowing down on her clit. Driven on by my heat hormones I wanted nothing more than to push her over the edge so that I could do it again. I barely registered the water sloshing behind me when a hand gripped me by the back of the head and pushed my face hard into her causing her to shriek as a feral snarl ripped from my throat.

“That's it; Princess make Mommy come and Daddy with give you a treat,” he purred from behind me.  
“She's too good at this, Puddin, we taught her too well,” she cried out beginning to shake.  
“That was the plan wasn't it, doll?,” Daddy said huskily from behind me.

I could feel the outer ring of muscle at the back of my tongue and I made wide circles around her walls and then curling it all the way up to drag harshly against her g-spot causing her to scream as I felt her orgasm approach. I pushed on Daddy's hand silently begging him to push me harder into her feeling his fingers curl into my hair before placing the other hand on the back of my neck and shoving me hard against her, my nasal passages closing from the force allowing me to reach deeper into her with my starving tongue. She wound my hair around her fists and came seconds later as a gush of her sweet nectar filled my mouth tugging hard and screaming my name as she shook with her release, her walls clenching around my tongue.

I rode her through her orgasm and kept going so greedy for her that I couldn't stop. I felt high on her sweet taste and devoured her overly sensitive core like a crazed beast, sucking hard at her opening trying to draw out every single drop she had. Daddy's hands went to my hips lifting me up and slamming his monster into me causing me to shriek against Mommy as I got my favorite thing ever. To be sucking on her sweet candy while Daddy wrecked me with his monster. I loved it. I lived for it. I ached for it. The sound of Daddy's feral growls mixed with Mommy's screams of pleasure filled the room blending perfectly with my muffled moans and the sound of skin meeting skin.

“Mmm It's so good to be the King,” Daddy purred behind me thrusting with each word.  
“This is my favorite thing, I get Mommy's candy AND Daddy's monster, I moaned into her feeling like I was on heaven. “Help me go deeper on Mommy, Daddy please. I want some more candy,” I begged sealing my lips around her opening and thrusting my tongue back in.  
“You're such a good girl for us, Princess…. So good….I love your tongue…. Oh sweetie,” Mommy moaned out digging her fingers into my scalp.

He complied immediately causing her to squeal and arch her back, her breathing erratic as my tongue dragged ruthlessly over her g-spot and my thumb continued its frenzied pace on her pretty little clit. Her endless moans spurred him on as his monster pounded mercilessly into me at warp speed his pants and loud growls picking up in intensity. Pleasure pooled deep in my soul pushing me ever closer to my release and I wiggled my tongue harder and faster over her g-spot desperately craving another mouthful of her sweetness. Her body bowed tensing as she shrieked tugging my hair hard as Daddy's knot caught on my walls sending me reeling with sensory overload. With a loud scream, Mommy came hard on my mouth giving me my sweet reward as I rode her out sucking my sweet treat from her body. She pulled me away from her and sank back into the tub with a blissed out look on her face and amazement shining in her eyes. Daddy brought a hand around my body and rubbed my clit pushing me the rest of the way over as his knot locked tearing a visceral shout from his lungs emptying himself into me as I rode out the waves on a silent scream.

We collapsed panting hard as our bodies sank into the water. Daddy wrapped his arms around my body and turned me as he sat down positioning me on his lap with my legs on other side of his and beckoned Mommy to come straddle us positioning her own legs over Daddy's. I pulled her into my arms and pressed her head on my shoulder and held her close stroking her back and she purred like a contented kitten. 

“We get any better at this we'll all die from it,” I said breathlessly smiling into her hair.  
“You 2 are definitely trying hard enough to kill Daddy with your sweet scents and cunts,” he rumbled laughter behind me.  
“What got into ya, Pumpkin? I've never seen you eat me like that,” she pulled back to look at me.  
“Did you like it, Mommy? I just really wanted to show you how much I love you,” I said smiling and stroking her hair.  
“I loved it! Baby; you're the greatest, Mommy is so proud of you,” she said kissing my lips.  
“You're our perfect girl; Princess and we love you,” Daddy said kissing my neck.  
“I'm the luckiest girl in Gotham. I got the best Mommy and Daddy in the world,” I said kissing Mommy and leaning back to kiss Daddy.

We sat there like that kissing, talking and gently caressing each other until Daddy's knot went down. We got out of the tub pulling the plug and grabbed some towels drying each other off before walking hand in hand to the bedroom and crawling into bed. Daddy took his usual spot in the middle and pulled me and Mommy close resting our heads on his shoulders as we settled in snuggling against each other. I nuzzled his scent glands and closed my eyes slowly drifting off to sleep surrounded by their love.


End file.
